1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer transposing device for transposing a wafer such as a semiconductor wafer and a silicon wafer charged in one carrier to another carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, such a wafer is charged in a carrier made of plastic, and when the wafer is to be treated by a semiconductor manufacturing device, it must be charged in a carrier made of a heat resisting material, such as quartz glass. In transposing the wafer from the plastic carrier to the quartz glass carrier, a wafer transposing device is normally used.
A conventional wafer transposing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-131465, for example, wherein the device includes a lifting member for lifting the wafer and a holding member for holding the wafer.
However, in the conventional wafer transposing device, the wafers charged in two or more carriers cannot be transposed in one stroke, resulting in a low working efficiency.